someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gronahs
Saturday, June 4 2015 11:51 A.M. Turner Westen, a 18 year old boy with anger issues. went out in his front porch, and sat in a chair near the entrance. He then noticed a figure that looked human, walk up to him and say, "Hi Turner, mind if you come with me?" He replied, "No" The figure then made an angry expression to his reply, and threatened to eat him. Turner then ran inside his house, and grabbed his baseball bat he has on his bed. He then ran back outside, He didn't see the stranger anymore, He thought it ran away; but the stranger was in his bush hiding. When it was around nine P.M. he grabbed his baseball bat, locked his front and back doors, and headed to bed. Sunday, June 5 2015 8:35 A.M. Turner woke up from taps from his window, he walked to his window, and pulled the cirtian to see that creature again. Turner was shocked to see what showed through his window: a Creature with a dodo bird shaped body with huge yellow eyes and brown fur, with black irises and pupules, and a wide smile with hair around it's face, With elbow to sholder long arms with three claws. Its height, 5 foot 2 inches. Turner screamed at the sight of its appearance, and grabbed his baseball bat. When he turned around expecting it to be there. It was gone again. Loud bangs were heard on his front door, the door was locked and he knew the creature tried to get in. When the banging stopped, Turner thought the creature skull was broken. But, after three minutes. Turner heard the same banging, but it was louder. He then heard the door brake open, and Turner grabbed his baseball bat, and hid under his bed. Turner heard footsteps coming closer in his room, he then saw the feet and legs of the creature, disturbing, and long feet and legs. He slid the baseball bat by the creatures feet and slamed with all his strength on his foot. He fell screeching and yelled, "GRONAH!! GRONAH!!" Turner was confused to why it was saying that. He guessed it was saying its name. So, he pulled himself out of the bed and slammed the baseball bat on the creatures face. He then started to jab the bat in its eyes. It screeched, and started to get drowsy. When he ran to the kitchen Turner grabbed a steak knife, and ran back to his room. He then stabbed the knife in the Gronah's chest. The Gronah screamed, and closed it's eyes. Dead. After it died, Turner heard multipule growlings outside his house. The Gronah has called the other Gronahs, there seemed to be five growling's of them. They ran in Turner's house, and headed to his room. They then started to grow sharp fangs, and bit Turner. Turner Tried to fight back the Gronahs, but four of them held him down, he couldn't move at all. One of The Gronahs that was attacking Turner had a female face. She had bit through his stomach's flesh, and digged down his stomach; then ripped out his intestances with their sharp fanged mouths. The pack ran back to their nest, to feed their young and for them to spread their kind, and make their master Gronah, a ten foot Gronah. Proud. And soon, they might find you. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life